


Good Girl

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agents, Angry Sex, F/M, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, Talon - Freeform, breeding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

Beads of sweat rolled down your forehead as your fingers slid down your naked form to between your thighs. Gabriel Reyes smiled in the dim lit hotel room as he scooted one of the chairs closer to the end of the bed. Your ankles were lightly tied to each bed posts which kept you wide open for your master.

You gentle leaned back and parted your lower lips with your two hands to give him a better view of everything you have. You felt the scruff of his goatee on your inner sigh as he leaned closer, his nose just barely touching your skin as he did a sweep over the area.

“You’re twitching down here, cariña. What a greedy little cunt you have. “ His calloused hands grabbed your thighs roughly and you whimpered while he moved them up your thighs to your hips to bring your closer to the edge of the bed. The cool air of the blasting conditioner could be felt on your lower lips. Your master sat back down and left you.

“Take care of yourself. Show me everything you have. “ His deep voice did things to your body as you were already throbbing for what was to come.

Your fingers lightly traced your entrance before trailing back up and making little circles on your clit. You continued this motion ever so often until you were absolutely leaking. One finger dipped into your eager hole as the other hand started to rub your clit. All with his eyes watching your every moment, your body spasmed with every few rolls against clit as it was getting too sensitive. Your hips started to move up from the bed as your feet planted a bit more firmly on its soft foundation.

You truly did want to give him a show. You added another digit to your heat and started to pump them in quickly. You barely touched your special spot with your fingers but when you did, you would lose your footing. Finally, his voice commanded you.

“Cum. “

Your fingers worked in a frenzy on your clit and before you knew it, you gave yourself your first orgasm in front of him. You collapsed on the bed, twitching and lightly covered in sweat. A noise startled you as you looked down. Gabriel had kicked the chair away from the bed roughly and started yanking his clothes off. His cock bounced from his briefs with relief. You could see a wet spot in the fabric but not for long as he tossed his clothes across the room. You sat up and wiggled as close as you could to touch him. Your fingers skimmed his scarred body and down to the happy trail of curls before grabbing his cock.

A few pumps caused it to leak precum down its head. You got so thirsty looking at it but you couldn’t quite get it in your mouth. He spread his arms and grabbed the tops of both the bedposts and let you work your magic. Gabriel’s breathing was controlled as he tried to focus on not just making a mess of you right then and there.

You continued to gently pump his shaft and play with the tip of it. Your hands made quick work of making him start to shake. You could hear him cursing under his breath and praying. He even switched completely to Spanish as you started to use two hands on his cock. You heard something break and you stopped all your movements. His grasp had gotten so tense he had broken the right bedpost.

Gabriel tossed it across the room and removed the tie from your ankle that was on that post. He leaned down to look at you with a grin. “I guess we aren’t getting the deposit back.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. He moved on top of you and started to pepper your face with kisses. You continued to giggle but it turned into a moan as he went down your neck and sucked on the skin. “Who’s a good girl?” He murmured against you, licking the sweat off your chest.

“I am!” You practically shouted, his mouth finding your sensitive nipples.

Gabriel moved over and sucked on your other breast while his hands made more of a mess between your legs. His fingers plunged into your soaked hole while switching between the coming hither motion and scissoring. You were a mess underneath him and squirmed around with only so far to go. Using his free hand, Gabriel grabbed your face and forced you to look at him.

“What do you want?” He commanded as his fingers continued to bring you bliss.

“Your cock inside me, Papi, in whatever hole you choose. “ You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out flat. Gabriel removed his fingers from your twitching pussy and placed them in your mouth. You sucked obediently and a deep, vibrating groan escaped his mouth. You felt his cock twitched against your thighs. He moved his hand and moved your free leg over his shoulder and readjusted his cock to press against your folds. The head pushed passed your lips and ground against your sensitive clit. You squirmed for it to enter your hole. “Please!”

Gabriel pulled away from you for just a brief moment before sinking into your heat. You cried from relief, finally having the sensation of being filled. His thick, long prick had your walls stretched and was gently touching your womb. His first thrusts were slow and antagonizing. Your hands wrapped around his neck and fingers ran through his hair. He pressed his forehead against yours and continued his slow pace. You leaned up to press your lips against his and it slowly descended into a mess. Soon it was all tongues intertwining, the wet slap of his cock making contact with your pussy, and the muffled groans of both of you.

You pulled away to breathe and cried out as his motions suddenly started to go faster. Every time it was a deep thrust into your hole. You felt constantly full. He sank his teeth into your neck and you arched off the bed. Gabriel’s pace picked up again and you were praising God for it. The people in the adjacent rooms had to be hearing the commotion at this point. The bed was slamming against the wall with every one of your super soldier’s thrust.

With a sudden movement, he pulled out with a growl and got off the bed. Gabriel grabbed the other bedpost you were tied to and snapped it off before slipping your tie off the broken post. He then grabbed your hips and flipped you over, face into the mattress. You felt yourself get dragged down to the edge of the bed until your feet were barely touching the floor. Gabriel’s cock slammed back into you with such force that the headboard made the painting on the wall fall off into the floor. His movements became like a piston. You were screaming for him and begging.

Your orgasm came and blindsided you. You’re pretty sure you blacked out for a second. Drool was dripping into the sheets as Gabriel fucked you through your orgasm. His hand gently wrapped around your throat and leaned you up, thrusting up into your cunt. His tongue slid across your ear. “What’s my good girl want?”

You grabbed his strong forearm to just have something to hold on to. “Papi’s cum. Breed me!”

He growled loudly and his thrust started to get sloppy. You were shoved back down on the bed and Gabriel grabbed your hips hard. He started to just use you. His cock slammed into you at a mismatched pace. You could feel him chasing his own release. You reached down and started to play with your clit so your walls would twitch around his girth. He gripped your hips hard and slammed in one more time before his cum covered your insides. You came quickly after.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around your body and kissed over your shoulders. “You did such a good job. You okay?”

You nodded eagerly and rested your head against the bed. “I think we woke the whole hotel. “

He couldn’t help but laugh. “So much for a quiet recon mission. “


	2. Chapter 2

You tossed the recon equipment into the room and stomped off to the bathroom. Gabriel Reyes was hot on your heels, slamming the hotel bedroom which felt like it shook the whole room. He chased you to the bathroom where you shoved past him to the bedroom. He grabbed you by the arm and you slung your weight away from him. The two of you were chest to chest.

“What the fuck is your problem?” He growled out, pointing to the bag of equipment.

“My problem?!” You stared at him. “What about your fucking issue?”

He took a step forward and got in your face. “My fucking issue is with your goddamn attitude. Flirting with other agents, acting obscene, and definitely not taking this mission seriously.”

“Me?!” You practically screeched. “You were the biggest whore in talon before we got serious. I guess it never really stopped since you’ve been eyeball fucking new recruits!”

“I’ve not done shit!” He stepped forward again.

You pulled back. “You’re overly jealous!”

“So are you!”

You were nose to nose now. “Take it up with someone who fucking cares and get off my ass.”

“Watch your fucking mouth when you’re talking to your senior.” Gabriel was all but spitting venom.

“Senior? Fucking senior citizen!” You jabbed him in the chest.

He grabbed you before you could react. Gabe’s mouth came crashing down on yours. You bit his bottom lip hard and yanked on his shirt. He shoved you down on the bed the two of you had slowly backed into and licked the blood off his mouth. You did the same and smirked before he came on top of you, grabbing you roughly and tearing through clothes. You shoved on his chest and bit at every hot kiss. His tongue maneuvered into your mouth, taking control of every action.

Your muffled complaint fell on deaf ears. You yanked his shirt off and above his head. He only let go you to get it off. You tried to wiggle up on the bed and he dragged you back down with an iron grip. You clawed at his muscled shoulders as he all but ripped off your pants. He bit every bit of skin that was exposed. You yanked on his hair and pulled him back to take control. Your kisses were harsh. His facial hair was course against your skin.

You heard his belt hit the floor along with heavy work boots. You pulled on his pants and got them undone as he groped with rough hands. His mouth never left yours. The two of you sank into the mattress. His body ground down against yours. He wanted his presence known. You would not have that.

You flipped the two of you over so his back hit the mattress. You fought his hands so Gabriel couldn’t touch you and covered exposed skin in hickies as quickly as possible. He finally got a hold of you as your hips teased his ever growing erection. It was hot even between the thin fabric that kept the two of you separated.

You sat up on him and used his now discarded taloned gloves to rip open his briefs. You swiped your thumb over his dripping tip and pulled your panties to the side. You were already wet for him like your body was always in need. You gave him no warning as you slid down his length. He hissed at the overwhelming feeling. With his hands on your hips, you bounced on his cock. You used all the pent-up energy to move. You moaned softly and felt his fingers trail up your body to your throat. You eyed Gabe as you continued to fuck him. The sounds coming from his mouth were lustful. You couldn’t help but smile at him. His fingers tightened around your neck with every intense wave of pleasure you gave him. You hissed through your teeth as you grew light-headed.

With force, Gabriel flipped you over on your back. Between all your chaotic movements, you were sideways in the bed with your head hanging off the edge. He started to pound into your cunt with a feverish look in his eye. He pulled all the lewd sounds from your body with every thrust into the body that he knew too well. You reached for the headboard, refusing to give into the moment and cling to him. His hand captured your wrist and pushed it down on the mattress. You whined and squeezed your eyes shut. Your hands were clenching, wanting to wrap yourself around him and give in.

His teeth found your throat. You jolted from the force and wraps your arms around his neck to dig your nails into his skin. You heard him groan into your ear as his pace continued to be erratic. You ran your fingers up the back of his head and got a good hold of the hair on too. His hands worked their way down and grabbed your ass harshly, getting a deeper angle inside. You finally screamed in pleasure and wrapped your legs around his waist, locking him in as he hit just the right spot. Gabe kissed up your throat and the two of you met in an embrace. The kisses were full of emotion. You cried into his mouth as your orgasm came hard. There was no warning but your body shook with the sharpness of it. He sloppily continued his thrusting as your end found his. He came with a roar, his fingers digging into your body.

The two of you collapsed in a heap of limbs and torn clothes. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Nothing was said for a good chunk of time. You rolled over to get under the covers.

“I guess I don’t hate you. “ You mumbled.

You could hear the amusement in his voice as Gabe followed beneath the sheets. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
